superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Mae
The Mae is a servant of Zyclon and an enemy in the game. They appear almost everywhere and attack in a variety of ways. Appearance and Characteristics A standard Mae looks like a girl, similar in appearance to Skye, with red or orange hair (dependednt upon the type) and a brightly colored dress. Maes might either be brainwashed or robotic, but it was never revealed in the game which one is true. It is implied by Zyclon several times that Maes may have been created as a mockery of Skye. Although Maes are ultimately under Zyclon and answer to him, they seem to have branched off from Megacorp to create their own special force. This is implied mainly by the fact that they have a sort of leader, Inara. Category:Antagonists Category:People Category:Enemies Category:Megacorp Role in the Game Maes, quite similarly to Beriberis, are enemies that are found patrolling various levels. They can utilize guns not unlike nuckelavees', but their lasers are far stronger and can travel farther. They also have much more health than Beriberis and are capable of jumping. Only four variants of the standard Mae exist. However, several of the most high-ranking Maes are used as minibosses in various places throughout the game. These Maes are more powerful and have more health than standard Maes. They are also given names. Types and Abilities There are several types of Maes, each having their own characteristics and abilities. Green Mae The standard Mae, bearing a green dress and bright red hair. Carries a laser gun similar to Skye's laser pistol powerup, save the fact that the charges it fires are red. These charges will vaporize when they hit a wall or obstacle. Red Mae Similar to a Green Mae, but, unlike their green cousins, utilize a gun that will stun Skye on contact. Like the laser pistol powerup or the Green Mae's gun, the stun gun can only fire its charges in a straight line. Also has twice as much health as other Maes. Blue Mae A speedy Mae that can run faster and jump higher than any other Mae, not to mention Skye as well. It has about the same speed as Holly. It is also capable of performing Dizzy Spin and a unique midair backflip that can repel gunfire. Yellow Mae Another speedy Mae, which is just as fast as the Blue Mae. However, it is incapable of jumping as high as its blue cousin. This Mae, instead of firing straight charges, utilizes a special gun that fires a slower, larger round laser that can pass through walls and homes in on Skye. Tricky tactics must be used to dodge the charge. Inara Inara Dyclon is a unique Mae; instead of using a laser gun, she can utilize either a sword quite similar to the Hounouran Sword powerup, which does massive damage upon contact, or a rapid-fire stream of Paktogran fired from her hand. She is also known for having four times the health of a normal Mae. Strangely enough, Inara is unaffected by Nitro Holly's ice moves. The reason for this is unknown. Notable Maes Inara, the Maes' leader. Destinia, the Mae which kidnaps Misty at the game's beginning and takes her to Zyclon. Also fought later on. A Green Mae. Maridia, a Mae boss fought at the end of Act 1. She is a Red Mae. Melantha, another Mae mini-boss who is fought several times throughout the game. A Blue Mae.